


Chains

by princenimoy



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Fluff, Grumpy Spock, M/M, Mind Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princenimoy/pseuds/princenimoy
Summary: Kirk’s head lay on his elbow as he made out the shape of his lover in the dark.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Chains

Spock stepped into the turbo lift. "Deck five," he indicated as he twisted the switch. With his unoccupied hand he operated the comm panel, establishing a private frequency and triggering a whistle in Jim's quarters.

“Kirk here.”

“Remove your clothing. I am almost there.”

“Standing by.”

He found Kirk wearing nothing but a hand towel on his shoulders, posing like Adonis on the bed. Spock himself disrobed with all deliberate speed, while Kirk rose immediately to his aid.

As the clothes fell away, Kirk flushed. Spock was hard as a rock, despite just having left the bridge. “Mister Spock!”

He gave him a bitter look. “You did this to me on purpose.”

“What?”

“You must control your thoughts,” Spock growled.

Kirk had no idea Spock had so much access to his mind. So far, he had only been able to sense Spock’s general location and mood. A word or two would bleed through if he really focused.

“I know perfectly well that you are capable of mental shields!” Kirk shot back.

However, he dutifully and gleefully tended to Spock’s need...

* * *

Kirk’s head lay on his elbow as he made out the shape of his lover in the dark. It must be morning. He and Spock would report soon.

Spock stood in one spot, apparently retracing his steps. Jim observed him silently for a moment and noticed he was holding one boot.

“Can’t find the other one?”

“No,” Spock answered, his hands on his hips, “it is still at large.”

A little joke. Its significance wasn’t lost on Kirk. It was hard to believe that Spock’s self-imposed emotional boundaries were becoming a thing of the past.

The first time they melded, Spock’s mind was like a fortress. Kirk knew about the shields Spock used at times to manage pain, and later that he used similar techniques to contain his emotions. There were lapses in his control, of course; eternal vigil was impossible even for a Vulcan. The time Kirk emerged in sickbay when Spock thought him murdered by his own hand, a lapse in the form of a big grin. Smaller lapses followed each irresistible opportunity to provoke the CMO.

Their first kiss Spock returned carefully, as if holding himself on a too-short chain. What a difference a month had made from that first night. Slowly, Spock was giving in to pleasure.

Kirk had discarded his own chains at once. Where he had glued his eyes to a PADD, now he looked at Spock as much as he liked. Where he had abstained from unruly thoughts, now he indulged.

Spock raised a brow in the captain’s direction. “You are feeling sentimental,” he accused, apparently sensing it through the link.

Kirk chuckled, sitting up. “My apologies, Mister Spock. I didn’t mean to undermine your hardship.”


End file.
